It all started with a confessional (Leo and Luna short stories)
by Tigerofcards33
Summary: A gathering of short stories focused on Leo and Luna. Was originally a one-shot but now a short story with little plot and no timeline- basically a collection of one-shots for now. Looking for a title.
1. Luna's confessional

**I hope you enjoy, I do not own Yu-gi-oh! 5ds, also I seriously need help coming up with a title for this story.**

* * *

Leo was walking towards where his sister was, in the schoolyard. Luna had stayed after school to help the teacher with something, and Leo naturally decided to stay and wait for her, however he stopped walking when he heard his name, and for reasons that would forever be unknown to him, he decided to hide behind a bush.

"You're always nagging and nitpicking Leo, and everything he does seems to annoy you. Would you even like him if he wasn't your brother?" Sly asked.

"Sly! That's rude!" Patty cut in.

"Would I still like Leo if he wasn't my brother? Hm..." Luna pondered the question with a finger on her chin.

'Of course not,' Leo thought to himself, 'In everyone's eyes I'm stupid, don't care about school, hyper and cocky, always an annoyance for others.'

"I think the real question is, would Leo still like _me_ if we weren't siblings? I like him because he's always willing to do absolutely anything to protect me, he may seem dumb sometimes, but that's only cause he's always so energetic, and goes too fast, he's actually really smart, and his energy is relieving, he always brings excitement. He works his hardest at everything, he's confident, and always so kind to me, I only nitpick at him because I want the best for him, I love Leo more than anything!" Luna shouted the last part, much to her embarrassment.

"Wow! Nice to know my sister loves me so much." Leo said, coming out from his hiding spot in the bush, and causing Luna to blush brightly.

"Hey Leo." Patty said, while Sly had a sly grin on his face.

"Well come on sis, we can't be late meeting Yusei and the others."

"Right." Luna said meekly. Leo took her hand and they walked together, hand in hand, Luna eventually overcoming her mortal embarrassment to scold Leo for eavesdropping.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? This was originally supposed to be a one-shot, then if the audience liked it, I would make more, but my brain kept coming up with more ideas, and now it's a short story with little plot and little particular order, which I'll update whenever I have the time. As always I hope you enjoyed. I don't care if you review, but the more you review the more you enjoy.**

 **Akiza: So cute!**

 **Me: I was kind of hoping not to have skits for this story**

 **Crow: Too bad, since this story focuses on Leo and Luna, we all get to offer our commentary down here**

 **Jack: I find it rather odd that Luna poured it all out at once**

 **Akiza: Maybe she felt that they were questioning her love for her brother**

 **Me: Man, I hate sappy sentimental stuff, but I am a sucker for cute things**

 **Yusei: You know you're going to get burned for that pun earlier, right?**

 **Me: Yep! See you later everyone, and remember...**

 **Yusei: Let's rev it up!**


	2. Security in one another

**Me: Next chapter up, warning: this chapter is rated 11 and up**

 **Akiza: What did you do?!**

 **Me: I can't tell you, that would be a spoiler**

 **Akiza: WHAT DID YOU DO?!**

 **Me: Crow protect me!**

 **Crow: (silently runs away)**

 **Me: Jack?**

 **Jack: No**

 **Me: Yusei help!**

 **Yusei: Tigerofcards33 does not own 'Yu-gi-oh 5ds'**

* * *

Leo and Luna's teacher was walking down the hallway when she saw her friend, another teacher named Eve Sanders, with brown short hair and blue eyes.

"How are you doing Eve?"

"I'm doing fine, what are you doing in the hall?"

"The twins made another ruckus in my room, and so I made them stay after to clean."

"You left a boy and a girl in a room alone?"

"You read too many manga." Just then, they heard shout coming from just down the hall in Leo and Luna's room.

"I've got you now!"

"How could you do this to me? You're my brother!"

"I can do this _because_ I'm your brother."

"Someone help!"

At that moment the teachers opened the door, and what they saw shocked them. Luna was lying on a desk and Leo was on top of her... tickling her. Another surprising thing was that Luna was laughing, she normally wasn't ticklish, but here she was, laughing so hard they could see a tear coming out of her eye.

"What are you doing in here?" Eve asked.

"Sorry for the noise Ms. Sanders, I was just punishing my sister for getting me stuck here cleaning." Leo replied scratching his head sheepishly.

"I didn't know you were ticklish." Their teacher commented.

"I'm normally not, but Leo always gets to this one spot."

"You shouldn't have screamed like that. We thought you were in danger." Their teacher scolded Luna.

"I could never be in danger when Leo's with me."

"You still have to clean the room, so get to work." With that, Eve and Leo and Luna's teacher walked out of the room and headed towards the library.

"That was surprising." Eve commented.

"I told you so, they're always causing a ruckus, or at least Leo is."

* * *

 **Me: (Tied up with vines) Traitors! There Akiza, do you see? I didn't do anything, so can you please let me go?!**

 **Akiza: You could've just told me and I wouldn't have had to do this**

 **Me: That would've been a spoiler**

 **Akiza: You could've told me while the readers were reading the story**

 **Me: You're right! Yusei, you knew this didn't you? Why didn't you tell me?**

 **Yusei: You can't learn from mistakes until you make them**

 **Me: (Free from the vines) About the story, Not. A. Word. I know it's kind of stupid, but I came up with it and I like putting my ideas on E-paper**

 **Crow: I think I want Leo to teach me about that tickle spot**

 **Akiza: I think's it's a brother sister thing.**

 **Jack: I wonder what Leo did this time?**

 **Me: I'm going to get you traitors for this, but for now I hope you readers all enjoyed. I don't care if you review, but the more you review, the more you enjoy. And remember,**

 **Yusei: Let's rev it up!**


	3. The duel for the prize

**Me: This chapter is actually worth something!**

 **Akiza: (Slaps the author in the back of the head) That's rude to the readers who liked the first two chapters!**

 **Me: Sorry. But can you stop physically abusing me?**

 **Yusei: There's a duel in this chapter right?**

 **Me: Yep**

 **Jack: Let's start the chapter already!**

* * *

Leo and Luna were walking home from school.

"Alright! I won my duel today!" Leo said peppily as he walked.

"Maybe so, but you still have a long way to go before you can beat Yusei."

"Oh yeah? Want to bet?"

"Sure, but it you win once, it won't be proving you can beat Yusei, it'll just be proving you can get lucky. So how about if you win 3 times in a row I'll give you a kiss?"

"Really? I love Hershey's Kisses! You'll really give me one from your personal collection?"

"You're right. If you're winning 3 times in a row you should get 3, one for each win."

"Alright! Awesome!"

* * *

Leo and Luna had arrived at Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Bruno's place, where Jack and Crow were having another argument.

"Stop buying that ridiculously expensive coffee!"

"I am the King! Therefore, I should only drink the King's coffee!" Crow and Jack continued their argument as Leo spoke to Yusei.

"Yusei I've learned some new tricks, so let's duel!" Leo said excitedly.

"Sorry Leo, I'm busy right now. Now if I could only reconfigure the thruster output without overloading the power source, or throwing off the balance."

"Come on Yusei, let me handle this, you duel the kid, it's been a while." Bruno protested.

"What? You and Leo are dueling? I've got to see this." Crow piped up, as he and Jack headed over to them.

"Alright, I'll take you on! Let's see what you've got."

* * *

Yusei and Leo were standing across from each other outside, as everyone except Bruno watched.

"Let's Duel!"

"I make the first move! The amazing Leo draws!"

"I summon Morphtronic Magnen in defense mode!"

 _Morphtronic Magnen_

 _Level 3, thunder type, earth attribute_

 _800atk/800def_

"I place one card face down and end my turn!"

"I draw!"

 _Yusei: Lp(4000) CIH:6 Leo: Lp(4000) CIH:4_

"I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode!"

 _Speed Warrior_

 _Level 2, warrior type, wind attribute_

 _900atk/400def_

"Speed Warrior's atk points are doubled on the turn it's summoned! Now, Speed Warrior attack his Morphtronic Magnen, with Hypersonic Slash!"

"I activate my Morphtransition trap card! This negates your attack and switches my Morphtronic Magnen to attack mode."

"I place one card face down and end my turn!"

"My turn I draw!"

 _Yusei: Lp(4000) CIH:4 Leo: Lp(4000) CIH:5_

"I summon Morphtronic Celfon in attack mode!"

 _Morphtronic Celfon_

 _Level 1, machine type, earth attribute_

 _100atk/100def_

"Now I activate Celfon's special ability and dial a random number!" The dial started going around Celfon's number pad and landed on 3. "Alright it's a 3! I summon my Morphtronic Scopen in attack mode!"

 _Morphtronic Scopen_

 _Level 3, machine type, light attribute_

 _800atk/1400def_

"I activate my Scopen's special ability! Now I can special summon a level 4 or lower Morphtronic monster from my hand! I summon Morphtronic Radion in attack mode!"

 _Morphtronic Radion_

 _Level 4, thunder type, light attribute_

 _1000atk/900def_

"When Morphtronic Radion's in attack mode all my Morphtronic monsters gain 800 atk points!" _Morphtronic Magnen atk(800-1600) Morphtronic Celfon atk(100-900) Morphtronic Scopen atk(800-1600) Morphtronic Radion atk(1000-1800)_

"I equip my Morphtronic Celfon with United we Stand! This gives my Morphtronic Celfon 800 atk points for every monster I control. _Morphtronic Celfon atk(900-4100)_ "Now Morphtronic Celfon, attack his Speed Warrior!"

"I activate my trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! This card negates your attack and places itself back face down on my field."

"Morphtronic Radion, attack his Speed Warrior!" Speed Warrior was destroyed. _Yusei Lp(4000-3100)_ "Now Morphtronic Magnen and Scopen attack you directly!" _Yusei Lp(3100-0)_

"Wow." Crow said, unable to say anything due to shock.

"I can't believe Leo actually won." Jack said.

"Good duel Leo, that was impressive." Yusei said.

"Thanks Yusei, up for a rematch?"

"You're on!"

"You better win Yusei! You're the 'Satellite Shooting Star', the one who beat me! You can't be beaten by a kid." Jack yelled as they started the duel.

"Man! I wish I recorded that one. I've would've gotten like a billion hits on Yugi-tube!" Crow complained.

"Come on Leo, you can do it!" Luna cheered.

* * *

Yusei won 4 times in a row, and Leo and Luna were heading home.

"Aw man! I wanted to win!" Leo cried upon entering the house.

"At least you won once."

"You're right. Tomorrow, I challenge Akiza!"

"I'm not giving you any kisses for that one."

"Whatever, I'll just ask Mom to send me some." Leo said, sticking his tongue out. With that, Leo went up to his room and started working on his deck, as did Luna. Unknown to Leo, she had a reason for wanting to win against Yusei too.

* * *

 **Me: Yusei lost! It is possible!**

 **Jack: I can't believe you lost to that kid! (snickers)**

 **Yusei: Whatever, I got him back didn't I?**

 **Crow: I need to find a way to get to that collection of Hershey's kisses**

 **Akiza: Don't you dare even think about stealing Luna's chocolate!**

 **Crow: Sorry Ma'am!**

 **Me: I wonder what Luna's reason was. No seriously, I haven't thought of one**

 **Jack: I'm going to challenge Yusei at the next fortune Cup, if Leo can beat him, I definitely can**

 **Yusei: It was one time! And I had a bad hand. I bet you'll lose next time _you_ face him**

 **Me: I'm going to cut this short, as always I hope you enjoyed. I don't care if you review, but the more you review the more you enjoy! And remember...**

 **Yusei: Let's rev it up!**


	4. Leo's confessional

**Me: Uploading 3 stories at once, man I'm paranoid**

 **Crow: What do you mean?**

 **Me: I was worried people wouldn't like chapters 2 and 3, so I uploaded this chapter at the same time as the others**

 **Akiza: It's so cute!**

 **Me: Does that classify as a spoiler?**

 **Jack: Hmph! Girls**

 **Akiza: (Glaring red eyes) Did you say something?!**

 **Jack: I said that girls are weird**

 **Akiza: Oh really?**

 **Yusei: Come on, let's not have a fight now**

 **Me: Please enjoy**

* * *

Luna was walking back to her classroom to eat lunch. In a rare occurrence, she had forgotten her lunch and Leo had remembered his. Luna had convinced Leo to let her go on her own to get lunch- as much as she wanted Leo to go with her- while he started his lunch.

When she was outside her classroom, she heard voices coming from inside, one saying her name. For reasons that would be forever unknown to her, she decided to hide outside the open door.

"You and Luna are so different, and she's always nagging you and slowing you down with her shyness, would you even like her if she wasn't your sister?" Sly asked.

"Sly! What did I tell you? That's rude." Patty scolded him.

'Of course not. To him I'm annoying and needy, something that constantly needs protecting. I'm always mean to him, and I've always held him back, he said it himself. If it wasn't for me, Leo might be a better duelist than Yusei.' Luna thought to herself.

"Of course I would! Luna's cute, and smart and a great duelist. She's always kind to everyone and she's always willing to push herself for what's right. I love my sister more than anything in the world, and that's not something that can come from _just_ being siblings." Sly smirked, as he had noticed something while Leo was talking.

"Hey Luna, how're you doing?" Sly asked Luna, causing her to come into the room with a slight blush.

"Hey Luna! You're back! What you'd get for lunch sis?" Leo asked, seemingly not aware that Luna had been there the whole time. "Hey Luna, let's have a tag duel with Sly and Patty after school! If you want to, of course." Leo added.

"Sure, of course, anything you want Leo." Luna replied with a smile on her face.

"Alright! You're the best!" Leo practically shouted, raising his hand to the air in a fist, with a giant smile on his face.

* * *

 **Me: Huh, you were right Akiza. It was cute**

 **Akiza: (passed out with hearts in her eyes, covered in kittens)**

 **Crow: 0_0**

 **Me: What in the world?! Also, when did I figure out how to make that face?**

 **Jack: I told you girls were weird**

 **Yusei: I want to tell you that's rude, but I can't disagree**

 **Me: As always, please enjoy. I don't care you review, but the more you review, the more you enjoy. And remember...**

 **Yusei: Let's rev it up!**


	5. Truth or Dare!

**Me: Truth or dare time! Ughhhhh**

 **Akiza: Isn't truth or dare a little...**

 **Me: Depending on who plays it. I don't like truth or dare but it provides good humor**

 **Crow: I hope it's hilarious (mumbling) and that someone asks Luna where she keeps that chocolate**

 **Akiza: Did you say something?**

 **Crow: Nothing at all**

 **Jack: I just want to see the twins humiliate themselves**

 **Me: I didn't know you felt that way**

 **Jack: If I have to read this, I might as well find something to enjoy**

 **Yusei: Let's start the chapter, I've got a date**

 **Blister: Yeah, with your runner!**

 **Yusei: Yes**

 **Me: I hope you enjoy**

* * *

Leo and Luna were having a sleepover at their place with Sly, Patty, Dexter and Bob. Sly of course, recommended that they play truth or dare.

"Who should go first?" Leo asked.

"I want to go first." Sly volunteered. They all agreed that Sly could go first.

"Luna," Sly said with a smirk, "Truth, or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you have a crush on someone?"

"Yes." Luna replied quickly and quietly.

"Your turn Luna." Leo said.

'I'm definitely going to have to endure a questioning from Leo later.' Luna thought. "Leo, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Leo said with a daredevil's smile on his face.

"Stand on your hands for 10 seconds while saying I'm a pretty princess, over and over." Leo did the dare, he had a pretty easy time standing on his hands, although he did fall on his face at the end of 10 seconds. He also practically screamed that he was a pretty princess, hiding the fact that, unbeknownst to everyone, he was mortally embarrassed.

"My turn! Patty, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Patty said with a nervous smile on her face.

"You and Luna have to switch clothes until your next turn."

"Okay." Patty said meekly.

"Why am I involved?" Luna asked.

"Payback?" Leo replied.

* * *

Patty and Luna came back, wearing each other's clothes. Luna seemed fine in Patty's school uniform, however Luna's shorts went down past her knees when rolled down, but they were a bit too short on Patty.

"Uh, uh, truth or dare Dexter?" Patty asked embarrassed.

"Truth." Dexter replied quickly.

"Do you really need glasses?"

"No, I just think they make me look cool." Everyone sweatdropped at the unexpected answer.

"Okay Bob, truth or dare?" Dexter asked.

"Truth." Bob replied.

"Who's your favorite person in the room?"

"Do I have to answer that?" Bob asked.

"Well it _is_ truth or dare. So yes, you have to answer that." Sly replied.

"Fine. Leo. Sly, truth or dare?" Bob said quickly.

"Truth." Sly answered smugly.

"Do _you_ have a crush on someone?"

"Nope. Patty, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Patty answered, afraid to do a dare from Sly.

"Do you have a crush on somebody?"

"Yes." She replied, blushing slightly.

'Both the girls have crushes on somebody? Girls. Is this part of that thing where girls think they have to mature faster than boys?' All the boys thought at once.

"Alright, since it's your turn Patty, you and Luna get to change back to your normal clothes." Leo declared.

'Alright!' The girls thought to themselves as they left silently and returned shortly, wearing their normal clothes.

"Leo. Truth or dare?" Patty asked.

"Dare." Leo replied.

"I dare you to spend a minute in the closet without moving or talking."

"Okay." Leo said, a little confused. Where was the fun in that dare? What made it funny? He would soon find out.

* * *

Leo started the dare. For reasons he couldn't explain, within 5 seconds he was breathing heavy, and within ten, he was starting to get the urge to fidget. After 15 seconds he was starting to sweat.

'Am I claustrophobic? Do I have ADHD? Why am I feeling so hot? I want to yell and kick and run a mile. What's happening to me?!' Leo thought to himself. At 35 seconds Leo screamed; "I can't take it anymore!" and broke down the door, proceeding to run around the house twice in the remaining 25 seconds.

Everyone laughed as Leo sat down in his spot.

"I am never doing that again!" Leo shouted, insinuating more laughter among his friends.

"So Luna, truth or dare?" Leo asked slightly embarrassed.

"Truth." Luna replied

"Do you have a crush on somebody in this room?"

"Yes." Luna replied very quietly, with a large blush on her face.

"Your turn Luna." Sly said, getting bored.

"Bob, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Bob replied.

"Let's see... eat one of Leo's crazy concoctions."

"What?!" Bob yelled, a look of utter terror on his face.

"Which one?" Leo asked.

"You choose." Luna replied with a small smile on her face.

"I'll check the fridge." Leo said, getting up, he came back with a silver covered platter.

"You're in luck, this is one of the better tasting ones, it's really good!" Leo said handing the dish to Bob.

"Uh-oh." Everyone else said at once. It was well known that when it came to Leo's concoctions, the better he thought it was, the worse it tasted.

Bob opened the platter. What awaited him could no longer be called food.

"What do you think? It's my special bacon wrapped cherry in salted lamb broth and egg yolk smoothie. Syrup edition." Leo said proudly while Bob looked unto the 'dish' in question in disgust, how had he even fit that glass under the platter anyways?

"Drink up." Sly said with a maniacal smile on his face. Bob took the glass and started drinking the glass, finishing it quickly and gulping it down.

"Are you okay?" Dexter asked with worry in his voice. Bob shaked his head no, and then his face turned blue, then green, then purple.

"Quick! Get him in the bathroom!" Patty shouted. Leo and Luna quickly pushed him into the bathroom, where he threw up into the toilet.

* * *

After a 15 minute recovery period, in which Bob fell asleep, woke up, threw up, and had a brief diarrhea, it was now Bob's turn.

"Dexter, do you want truth or dare?" Bob asked.

"Truth."

"Did you steal my hairspray?"

"No."

"Aw man! I'm still looking for whoever stole it." Bob cried in frustration.

"Last, but not least, Sly, truth or dare?" Dexter asked

"Dare."

"Sing Dora the explorer's theme."

"Okay." Sly responded.

 _Do-do-do-do-Dora_  
 _Do-do-do-do-Dora_  
 _Do-do-do-do-Dora_  
 _Do-do-do-do-Dora, let's go_

 _Dora, Dora, Dora the explorer_  
 _(Dora)_  
 _Boots and super cool as Dora, Dora_  
 _Need your help_

 _Grab your backpack, let's go_  
 _Jump in, vamonos_  
 _You can lead the way_

 _Hey! Hey!_

 _Do-do-Dora_  
 _Do-d-Dora_  
 _Do-do-dora_  
 _Do-d-Dora_

 _Swiper no swiping_  
 _Swiper no swiping_  
 _(Oh man)_

 _Dora the explorer_

Leo ended up joining and doing the chorus. Sly's voice was scratchy and screechy, and was painful to listen to, but he wasn't embarrassed in the slightest.

"Let's be done for now, this is starting to get dangerous." Bob said, holding his ears.

"Yeah, let's have a duel tournament instead!" Leo cried excitedly. Everyone laughed at his enthusiasm, he actually had quite the melodic singing voice.

* * *

 **Me: Chapter 5 done, and I feel kind of sad**

 **Yusei: What's wrong?**

 **Me: I forgot the plot for chapter 7, so now I'll be skipping that chapter**

 **Jack: If you came up with it, it was probably garbage anyways**

 **Akiza: This was pretty funny, but I wonder who the girls have crushes on**

 **Crow: Come on! I wanted to learn where that chocolate was!**

 **Me: I actually busted out laughing, when I re-read the drink part**

 **Yusei: Leo made me try that once, but it wasn't the syrup edition, it was the whipped cream and salmon edition(shudders)**

 **Jack: Disgusting!**

 **Me: As always, I hope you enjoyed. I don't care if you review, but the more you review, the more you enjoy. And remember,**

 **Yusei: Let's rev it up!**


	6. Pranks and Blackmail

**Me: Next chapter's up! And you play a role in it Akiza**

 **Akiza: Oh really? It wouldn't happen to be embarrassing or inaccurate, would it?**

 **Me: Of course not. (mutters) At least not in my opinion**

 **Akiza: What did you say?**

 **Me: Jack, your thoughts?**

 **Jack: It's all incredibly boring**

 **Me: Crow?**

 **Crow: Do I play a role in any of the chapters?**

 **Me: (reading a sheet of paper) Not any of the ones I have planned, no**

 **Crow: Aw man, and to save some typing time, Yusei?**

 **Yusei: When's the chapter on how to design a fusion powered duel runner?**

 **Me: Who told you there'd be one?**

 **Yusei: Bruno, that's why I volunteered my precious time for this**

 **Me: You spend most of your 'precious time' being a nerd and ignoring your friends, except sometimes Bruno, this'll be good for you**

 **Yusei: I do not!**

 **Me: Oh yeah? When was the last time Rally appeared in the anime?**

 **Yusei: (loses 2 of 3 hearts)**

 **Me: I hope _everyone_ enjoys, even Jack**

* * *

It was night in the twins' mansion and the twins were asleep. Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Akiza were having a sleepover at their place. While the boys discussed the best tactics for riding a duel runner, Akiza snuck out and was now outside the twins' room.

'It's a good thing I brought my camera.' Akiza thought to herself. The reason why was in the room.

The twins were sleeping together. Not only did Akiza find this cute, at some point it would be good for blackmail if she took a picture of this. Inside the room, Leo was snoring loudly, and had his hand in his sister's face, Luna was snoring quietly and giggling, while subconsciously trying to remove her brother's hand. Next, the twins' sleeping selves turned towards each other and held each other tightly.

'So cute.' Akiza thought taking a picture. 'This'll make for great blackmail.' As Akiza was leaving the room however, she ran into Yusei, quite literally.

"Are you okay?" Yusei asked quietly, aware that the twins were sleeping just inside the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Akiza replied in a hushed voice.

"Just what were you doing outside the twins' room with a camera?" Yusei asked, having noticed the camera.

"Just taking a picture. Should make for great blackmail."

"Sorry Akiza, but I can't let you blackmail my friends." Yusei replied. Akiza however, was not going to give up on this-not to mention she wanted to keep the picture to look at.

"All right, how are you going to stop me?"

"You walk past me in this hallway, I'll tell the twins you ship them."

Akiza blushed, "No I don't."

"Maybe, maybe not, it doesn't matter, I'll tell them."

"All right, then I'll tell Leo you ship him and Patty."

"I'll tell everyone about your taste in magna."

"How do you know about that?" Yusei didn't reply. "All right then, I'll tell everyone about your love for strawberry-flavored sugar treats."

Just then, laughter could be heard coming from the room they were outside of.

"Huh?" With that simultaneous cry, Yusei and Akiza turned their heads towards the twins' room. There they were, the twins were standing in their pajamas and laughing.

"Thanks Yusei!" Leo said energetically, despite being tired from staying up so long.

"We knew Akiza had been coming by our room at night, so we figured we'd catch her red-handed." Luna spoke.

"But then you came Yusei, and we couldn't interrupt that, that was hilarious!" Leo finished. Akiza blushed slightly and Yusei's cheeks tinged pink.

"Oh by the way, what did Yusei mean when he said you 'shipped' us?" Leo asked innocently. Luna looked confused as well, but Yusei could've sworn that for a split second, there was a glare on her face, promising very bad things if someone told Leo what that meant.

"Uh...

* * *

 **So wonderful readers, my question for today is, who should get in trouble for the events in this chapter? Will it be Luna, Leo, Yusei, or Akiza? Please let me know your opinion in a review.**

 **Akiza: You portrayed me very inaccurately! You made me seem like some sort of stalker girl!**

 **Me: I don't know, I can see you doing that**

 **Yusei: (blushing) None of the things in this story about me were true**

 **Jack: What are you talking about? You love strawb-**

 **Yusei: (muffling Jack)**

 **Crow: I thought it was hilarious that Akiza got caught**

 **Akiza: I better get a break soon!**

 **Me: Yeah, yeah. Until next time everybody, remember...**

 **Yusei: Let's rev it up!**


	7. The Dream Team

**Me: I still can't remember my original idea for this chapter, so I'm just skipping to what I was going to use for chapter 8**

 **Jack: It's not like there's any chronological order anyways**

 **Me: True**

 **Akiza: I hope I'm not inaccurately portrayed in this chapter**

 **Yusei: There's not much to say before the start of the chapter, so let's start**

 **Me: Please enjoy**

* * *

Luna gave a sigh. For some reason she had felt seriously bored by school today, like her brother usually. Interestingly enough, Leo had been paying complete attention throughout the day.

'You know, it's pretty weird that Leo didn't ask about who I like after that game of Truth-or-Dare.' Luna thought to herself midway through class.

Luna was relieved when the bell rang to end the day. Just as she was about to leave with Leo, Sly and Patty came up to them.

"Hey guys, let's hang out today." Patty said happily.

"Yeah, there's a game I want to play." Sly said, smirking.

"Really?! What game?!" Leo asked excitedly. He was looking for something to do.

Sly pulled a bottle out of his pocket. "It's called Spin the Bottle, ever heard of it?"

"No, what is it?" Leo asked.

"I-I think me and Leo will pass. We aren't interested in playing _that_ game." Luna said nervously. Luna promptly lead Leo out of the school after responding.

* * *

"Hey guys! What's up?!" Leo gave his greeting call as he and Luna walked into Yusei, Crow, Bruno and Jack's house. Akiza was there too.

"Oh hey guys!" Crow called back. "This is perfect. We were about to play a game, but would've like more players."

"Cool. What game?" Leo asked.

Yusei walked into the room with a bottle. "Spin the Bottle."

"No thanks, I just remembered we promised Dexter we'd play with him today, right Leo?" Luna responded.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. How'd I forget?!" Leo shouted out in remembrance. "Bye, see you guys later!" Leo shouted, waving as he and Luna left.

* * *

"So, what do you want to play?" Leo asked Dexter as the 2 of them and Luna sat on the floor.

"Well, I was doing some research on the internet, and I happened upon a game that seemed interesting."

"What game?" Luna asked nervously.

"Spin the Bottle." Dexter smiled as he pulled a bottle out from behind him.

"No thank you!" Luna replied as she and Leo ran out of the room, Leo didn't even know what Spin the Bottle was, and he was starting to get a bit bothered by how many people wanted to play it.

* * *

'What is this, Japan's National Spin the Bottle Day?' Luna asked herself as she and Leo ran into their room. "Whew." Luna sighed in relief, falling against her bed.

"Hey Luna,"

"What Leo?"

Leo pulled out a bottle. "Want to play Spin the Bottle?"

"Aah!" Luna nearly jumped out of her bed as she woke up. "Whew. It was just a dream." Luna said to herself, relieved.

"What's wrong sis?" Leo asked, rubbing his eyes. He was standing right outside his bed.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"What's wrong, did you have a nightmare?" Leo asked, ignoring Luna's question.

"Yeah, a real bad one."

"Well don't worry about it, You'll be fine, because I AM HERE!" Leo said, standing heroically like a superhero.

Luna chuckled. "Thanks Leo. Can I... sleep with you tonight?"

"Sure, of course." Leo replied, crawling into bed, leaving space for Luna.

"Thanks Leo." Luna said gratefully as she crawled into the bed.

"No problem, I'll always protect you. After all, we're the Dream Team."

* * *

 **Me: I'm baaaaack! I've finally updated after so long, I mean, how long has it been, a month? Anyways, I was taking a break to focus on my other stories, but now I'm back and I'll be updating probably once or twice a week**

 **Jack: It's not like your story's any good anyways**

 **Me: You're so mean!**

 **Crow: I'm glad you're finally back**

 **Me: Yep! I'm glad to be back**

 **Akiza: I wasn't portrayed in this chapter at all, good**

 **Me: Well you were insinuated to be playing Spin the Bottle, but besides that**

 **Yusei: It was in a dream, however**

 **Me: Good point**

 **Bruno: I'm just glad I was mentioned**

 **Me: A little author note; 10 fanfiction points, or FP for the first person to guess the 'I am here' reference. You may only make one guess a day, however. Now then, remember,**

 **Yusei: Let's rev it up!**


	8. Valentine's Day special

**Me: Happy Valentine's day! I figured since Valentine's Day is today I'd make a Valentine's special for those who celebrate it.**

 **WARNING: I must warn you, if you are a "This ship, and this ship only!" type person, be careful, this chapter contains: Luna x just about everyone, Patty x Leo, Leo x Luna, Dexter x Luna, Sly x Patty, Leo x random, unimportant oc girls, and Sly x random, unimportant oc girls**

 **Akiza: Ah Valentine's Day!**

 **Jack: I knew the girl would like it**

 **Me: Hey Jack, don't stereotype**

 **Crow: I've always liked Valentine's day, and I'm excited because I get one of Luna's chocolates today**

 **Me: I think he's been a bit too obsessed with that**

 **Yusei: Happy Valentine's Day!**

 **Me: Have you gotten your Valentine for your runner yet?**

 **Yusei: Yes**

 **Bruno: I think he likes that runner more than any of us**

 **Me: I think you're right. Anyways, I hope you readers enjoy**

* * *

It was the day before Valentine's Day at school, and Luna was talking with Patty.

"So who are you getting Valentines for?" Patty asked curiously.

"The entire class silly." Luna replied.

"Not that. I mean who are you giving personal Valentines to?" Patty clarified.

"Oh, you meant that. I'm thinking you, Leo, Sly, Dexter and Bob."

"I guess you've got the same plan as me then. I'm also giving a love chocolate to someone." Patty said winking. "So who are you giving _your_ love chocolate to?"

Luna blushed. "What makes you think I'm giving someone a love chocolate, I'm only 11."

"Oh don't give that, ' _Girl of 10,000 Crushes_ '." Patty teased.

"'Girl of 10,000 Crushes?' When did people start calling me that?!" Luna demanded.

"Around the time you got over that really obvious crush you had on Sly."

"I did not have a crush on him, I just thought he was cool!"

"Sounds like a crush to me!"

"Either way, I have not had _that_ many crushes."

"Let's see; there was Sly, Lester-"

"Everyone had a crush on him." Luna interjected.

"... Dexter-"

"That was only for a couple days! How'd you even know about that one? I was 7."

"Leo told me."

"Of course he did. So, who are you giving your love chocolate to, Sly?"

"Of course not! We're just friends. I'm giving it to... Leo."

"Oh really..." Luna said sadly.

"Yeah."

"So!" Luna perked up suddenly. "When did you start liking him?"

"It was you two's first day of school here."

"I don't remember anything special happening with Leo happening that day."

"That was the day we had that dueling tournament where the person with the most wins in a set amount of time won. I remember watching Leo lose over and over again, but he didn't get disheartened, he just kept going and going, and when it was over, he had the second most amount of wins, after Sly. Not only that, but he seemed to only have more and more fun as he kept dueling, whether he won or lost, he clearly had more fun than anyone else there."

"Oh really... so that's when?"

"Yep. And after that, as I've got to know him, I've learned he's smart and cute and funny. Cool too. So, that's enough about me, who are you giving yours to? Have you rediscovered your crush on Sly, or Dexter, or is it... BOB?!"

"Come on it's rude to say it that loudly, like it's a big deal or something. But anyways, I can't really say anything."

"Well, when we played Truth-or-Dare you said you had a crush on someone in the room, so that narrows it to Sly, Dexter or Bob. Or maybe... is it me?" Patty asked teasingly.

"Maybe." Luna responded smirking. She then stood up to leave the lunchroom (did I mention they're eating lunch?) and Patty followed suit laughing.

* * *

"So who are you giving your personal Valentines to?" Dexter asked Sly as they stood in the hall.

"Patty."

"And she's the _only_ one?" Dexter asked teasingly.

"N-no. I'm giving one to my parents too." Sly countered, almost blushing.

'Well that's obvious.' Dexter thought to himself regarding Sly's lame cover. "You go get her Casanova."

"Please. If anyone's a Casanova, it's him." Sly responded, pointing towards Leo, who was running up to them. "Like half the girls in class have a crush on him. How's that even possible? They're 11."

"You know, the other half of the girls in class have a crush on you, including Luna."

Sly was about to respond when Leo cut in. "Hey guys. What're you talking about?"

"Valentine's Day." Sly responded.

"Oh yeah, that's tomorrow. I can't wait, I get to give and eat a bunch of candy." Leo replied excitedly.

"You know Leo, I get the feeling you're going to graduate from candy to chocolate tomorrow." Sly told him.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

"Anyways, Dexter are you going to give a personal Valentine to Luna?" Leo asked menacingly.

"Wh-why do you ask?" Dexter asked nervously, blushing slightly.

"I want to make sure you're giving my sister a personal Valentine. I mean, you're giving one to me right? I'm giving you one."

"Yeah I am, don't worry." Dexter reassured. 'Phew, I should've known Leo was too dense to be asking me about that.'

"Oh by the way Sly. You are giving a Valentine to Patty right?" Leo asked, smirking.

'Or not.' Dexter contradicted his previous mental statement.

Sly sighed. "Yeah, I am. Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah. Man, all this talk about Valentines is making me hungry, let's eat lunch." Leo said, his stomach growling. They all laughed as they headed to the cafeteria.

* * *

It was the morning of Valentine's Day at school. Leo and Luna were the first of the gang to arrive at class, and they were waiting for the rest of the class, so they could begin handing out Valentines.

"Yo." Sly said, giving a 2 finger-forehead wave as he entered the room.

"Hey Sly." Luna said as Sly walked in.

Next to enter was Patty. "Hello there." She said as she entered, causing Sly to blush as he thought of giving Patty a Valentine.

Third into the fish tank is Bob, from Columbus, Ohio-

Hey! Get out of here, you're not the narrator- _Dave_!

Fine.

Anyways, the third person after Leo and Luna to arrive was Bob. "Hey guys." He said cheerfully.

Lastly, Dexter arrived. "Sorry I'm late everyone, I missed my bus so I had to call my limo."

After that, they all started handing out Valentines, with everyone handing out mostly regular Valentines, with a few personal.

"Please accept our chocolate!" Three girls, one blond, one a red-head, and one with black hair all requested as they bowed with chocolates in front of them, speaking to Leo.

"Oh man, I didn't know I was supposed to give chocolate. Thanks a lot, Carol, Eleanor, Susan. I'll make sure to give you all chocolate tomorrow." Leo responded scratching his head sheepishly.

"Oh no that's fine, I can't believe you knew my name." The three girls all responded at once.

"Of course I knew your names, we're all in the same class, and we're friends right?"

"Yeah." The 3 girls nodded at once, blushing, before happily continuing to hand out Valentines.

* * *

"Here you go, Dexter, Sly, Luna, Leo and Patty, your personal Valentines." Bob said as he handed out Valentines to the 5 of them.

"Thanks Bob." Leo said. The rest gave their individual thanks, before going off to continue handing out Valentines.

"Here you go Luna." Dexter said, as he handed a container of chocolates to Luna.

"Love chocolates? Dexter... thanks, I see you as family too." Luna said, smiling brightly as she handed a box of chocolate to Dexter, a label saying 'Dexter's personal Valentine' on it.

"Thanks Luna." Dexter replied. Luna took off, leaving Dexter thinking to himself. 'I guess I've made some progress.' Dexter smiled as he looked for the remaining people on his list of people to give Valentines to.

* * *

"Thanks a lot, Oliva, Amelia, Sally." Sly said as he took the chocolate from the outstretched hands of the 3 girls. 'I feel kind of bad taking the chocolates from three girls at once.'

"You're welcome." They responded at once as they took Sly's valentine for them back and left smiling. Sly turned to see Patty standing there, alone.

"What's up?" Sly asked as he walked up to Patty.

"Hey Sly, I've given all but a couple of my Valentines. Here, here's yours." Patty said, handing Sly his personal Valentine.

"Here you go, here's yours." Sly said handing Patty her personal Valentine, and walking off without waiting.

Patty chuckled. "Yep, that's just like him." 'I guess since the only one I have left is his, it's about time I give it to him.' Patty walked up to Leo, who had just received 2 more chocolates.

"Hey Patty! Sorry, I don't have a chocolate for you, I didn't know I was to supposed to bring _chocolate_ instead of _candy_." Leo said sadly. "Oh, but here's your Valentine." Leo said as he gave Patty her personal Valentine.

"It's okay, thank you. Here's your chocolate." Patty said, handing a box of chocolates to Leo. "Also, I... like you." Patty finished.

"I like you too. Oh, sorry, but I have to go give my last Valentine to Luna."

"Okay." Patty replied. 'Looks like he misunderstood like I thought he would. Oh well, I gave him chocolate, and that's what matters!'

* * *

Leo and Luna met in the back of class.

"Hey Luna! Did you hand out all your Valentines?" Leo greeted excitingly.

"Yeah. Did you... say you like Patty?" Luna asked solemnly.

"Yeah, I did. She's a great friend isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is." Luna replied. 'Oh, so that's what he meant.' "Anyways, here's your Valentine." Luna said as she handed Leo a box of chocolate.

"Chocolate huh? I'm glad I got something right. Thanks Luna, and here's your chocolate." Leo said, taking Luna's chocolate and giving her his own.

"Thanks a lot Leo." Luna said, clutching the box of chocolates against her chest.

They were interrupted by Sly's voice. "Leo and Luna, sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G." Sly taunted.

"Sly! That's rude, they're _twins!_ " Patty scolded, elbowing Sly in the side as Luna blushed brightly and Leo just laughed.

"Don't be silly Sly, we can't do that in school." Leo said as he continued laughing.

"Alright then class!" Their teacher's voice cut through the noise of the kids. "As a special Valentine's Day treat, we have a Tag-Team duo coming in to duel you all, so pair up." After everyone paired up, the teacher continued. "Please Welcome, Yusei Fudo and Akiza Izinski!" The class cheered as the 2 duelists entered the room.

* * *

 **Me: Valentine's special is over. One note, the _Dave_ thing with the narrator is a reference, now who can guess to what? But moving on,**

 **Akiza: Thank you for allowing me a moment with Yusei!**

 **Me: You're welcome, now then, I have a question for you reviewers: Have you ever seen anyone blush in real life? Just Yes or No, because I've never seen it and I'm interested to know if it's a real phenomenon**

 **Crow: (eating 20 Hershey's bars at once) I finally got my chocolate!**

 **Me: (sigh)**

 **Bruno: Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**

 **Jack: We hope you all enjoyed handing out 'Atlas brand Valentines' to your friends and loved ones!**

 **Me: And remember...**

 **Yusei: Let's rev it up!**


End file.
